1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a head mounted display (HMD) capable of providing contents to a user in a state of being worn on his or her head.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Head mounted display (HMD) may refer to various image display devices mounted on a user's head like glasses to allow the user to view images (contents). Various wearable computers have been developed according to the lightweight and compact trend of digital devices, and the HMD devices have been also widely used. The HMD device may provide various conveniences to a user in combination with augmented reality technology, N-screen technology, and the like beyond a simple display function.
On the other hand, such an HMD device may also generate a virtual space itself, and provide virtual reality allowing a user to feel a virtual environment like real through the interaction of five senses such as the user's sight, hearing, and the like, in such a virtual space as well as augmented reality using at least part of an real environment around the HMD device.
On the other hand, even when a user wears the HMD device, various notification information such as notifications of incoming messages may be provided to the user. In this case, the HMD device may display the notification information for the user within the virtual space. Furthermore, the HMD device may recognize a user's gesture to receive the user's selection on notification information displayed within the virtual space.
However, when a user takes a gesture to make a touch to notification information, the user may get into danger without knowing it since the user is unable to recognize an actual object, and furthermore, it may occur a case where the notification information disturbs the user's virtual reality experience. As a result, various methods of ensuring the user's safety while displaying notification information, and effectively displaying the notification information on the HMD device without disturbing the user's virtual reality experience have been actively studied.